


Fly Boy

by ChucklesCPfic



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 22:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7193630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChucklesCPfic/pseuds/ChucklesCPfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom causes a buzz in the hydroponics bay. (Written June 2016) A response to a challenge from ChibiKoji. The requirements were: 200 words; the colour blue; hydroponics bay; the phrase "What were you thinking?")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChibiKoji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiKoji/gifts).



Harry was incredulous. He looked at his friend as though the man had two heads. “You did what?! What were you thinking?!”

“I don't think I can answer that,” Tom mumbled dejectedly. “I don't think I _was_ thinking.”

“Damn right you weren't. There's gonna be hell to pay for this, Tom.”

“I know.” Tom sank down on the couch and buried his head in his hands. “The Captain was already screaming blue murder when she caught us.”

“Us?”

“Yeah,” Tom sighed, “Me and Chakotay.”

“Chakotay?! What was he doing in the hydroponics bay?”

Tom lifted his head. “Um... me, actually. She caught us in flagrante delicto, as it were.”

“You were having _sex,_ with the _Commander?!”_

“Yeah.”

“Tom.” Harry was almost lost for words. “Experimenting with fruit flies is one thing. Letting them loose in hydroponics is another. But... having sex in front of the Captain, with the Commander...?!”

“We didn't mean to, Harry. It just sort of... happened. The Doc said the flies gave off some kind of pheromone....”

“So, what are you gonna do now?”

Tom grinned suddenly. “Now?” He got up and headed toward his bedroom. “I'm gonna get ready for my date with Chakotay, of course.”


End file.
